Loki's War
by Abbadon627
Summary: Just a cute little love story between Loki and a girl named Kassandra. Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. It's shorter than I'd like, but it will do for now. Feedback would be nice!

Kassandra quietly walked into her master's quarters in the abandoned castle they shared after Loki escaped from Asgardian prison.

"Master Loki, I have your tea. Where shall I put it?" She asked the god.

"Right there on the table." Loki answered without looking up. He was writing down the next part of his plan. So far, he had nothing. Kassandra smiled and curtsied low.

"Yes, sir. Cream and sugar?"

"Will do." He said, this time looking up and smiling back at her.

"How is your plan coming along?" She asked as she prepared his tea.

"Not so well. I have many ideas, but they only seem possible in my head. I just need something quick and simple. I guess it's just not that easy." He answered as he rubbed his neck.

"Would you like a massage, sir?" She asked softly. She had feelings for the god, but wasn't sure if they were reciprocated. At times, it seemed he did. But at others, she felt she was simply help.

"Would you, please? My back is killing me." He was rubbing his lower back now. Master Loki hasn't left from his chair in the dining hall since they arrived there. Kassandra smiled and walked over to him, handing him his tea. She cracked her knuckles and sat behind him. She slowly began to massage his back, working deep into the tissue.

Loki took a small sip of his tea, as to make sure it wasn't hot. He, then, set is down and relaxed a bit. He was telling himself how lucky he was to have Kassandra with him. Without her, none of this would be possible.

"Mister Loki, have you ever thought about… the future?" She asked as she worked her way down his back.

"What do you mean, 'the future'?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"I mean… Our future…" She asked, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

Loki hesitated. He never thought about what would happen to them after this. He slowly rose and walked away without a word. Kassandra sighed and nodded.

"I thought so." She mumbled, as she headed off to her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke the next morning to find Kassandra still asleep in her room. He quietly walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Kassandra stirred in her sleep. She was a light sleeper, so the kiss made her wake a bit.

A while later, Loki decided to check up on Kassandra again. When he walked into her room, he stepped on a loose board that made Kassandra jump.

"M-mister Loki?" She mumbled sleepily. She sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was… Um…" He became extremely nervous. Quickly, he came up with an excuse. "You looked cold so I, uh, I came in to start a fire for you." And with that, he rushed out faster than he needed to.

Kassandra giggled. Knowing he was standing just outside her door, she spoke up. "Why were you really here?"

He looked down and walked back in, leaning against the doorway. "I came in to check up on you."

She climbed out of bed. "Why?" She started inching closer to Loki.

"I was… worried…." He paused for a moment, as to think off what to say next. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He walked in closer.

"That's sweet of you…" Kassandra blushed a bit.

"Well, thank you." He looked up into her eyes this time. God, she is so beautiful, he thought to himself.

"About my question from last night…" She whispered so quietly that Loki had to lean in to hear her correctly.

"About us? About our future?" Loki whispered back, his voice cracking. Kassandra looked down and nodded. "Well, I can't be sure. No one can. But, I'm sure it will turn out well."

Then, suddenly, he kissed Kassandra's cheek and made his way downstairs to where he left his notepad the night before. Kassandra blushed and decided it would be best to get ready for the sat.

When Kassandra walked down the stairs, Loki stood up to look at her. She looked amazing. Loki blushed a bit and tried to hide it as he walked over to the bottom of the steps to meet her.

"You look lovely, as usual." He said to her. She blushed deeply.

"Thank you. Sir. You look, uh, nice too."

"You're very welcome." He started getting nervous. "So, I heard from a friend that there is a dance tonight and, well, I wanted to know if you would join me in going."

Kassandra smiled and nodded. After several seconds, though, she started to frown."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just… I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry." He handed her quite a bit of money. "I want you to take this and buy yourself something nice. You deserve it."

She smiled. "Thank you so much, master! But… Who will take care of you while I'm away?"

He looked at her and smiled back. Don't worry about me, dear. Go have fun."

She looked up. "Y-you called me dear."

He became nervous again. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

She leaned up and kissed him. Shocked at first, Loki didn't do anything. Then, he kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck he placed his hands on her waist. After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke the kiss. He looked right into Kassandra's eyes.

"I should probably go if I want to make it back on time…" She said, breaking the silence.

"I guess so…" Loki grabbed her hand gently and walked her over to the door.

"I'll be back later."

"I will miss you until then."

Kassandra grabbed Loki's face and kissed him. At that moment, he realized something.

"Kassandra, dear, I need to tell you something. You know that I have ben hated by everyone for most of my life. But now, with you… Well, I think I love you…"

"I-I love you too." She smiled and kissed him once more.

Loki pulled away to catch his breath. "Now, go get that dress. I don't want you to be too long."

"Well, alright. I'll see you in a few hours." She said, letting go of his hand.

"I'll have dinner made a ready for you when you get home."

Kassandra paused then starting laughing.

Loki gave her a puzzled look. "What did I say to make you laugh?"

"You offered to make dinner and we both know well that you can't cook."

"Maybe not, but I'll try!"

With that, he sent her on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Smut!**** Probably should have rated it M. Also, I'm extremely sorry this took me so long. I have a lot of this story written down and I had lost all of my papers. Finally found them. Thank you to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it! It means a lot! Expect a few more chapters after this.**

A few hours later, she returned with a long, green and gold dress. It was gorgeous. After dinner, Loki came downstairs in a magnificent suit. They both looked fantastic.

"You look amazing, sir."

"And you look absolutely beautiful." He said as he walked over to her. She smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She said, curtsying low. "Now, shall we go? It would be a pity to be late, you know."

Loki shook his head. "That it would." He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the carriage that awaited them.

When they arrived at the dance, something seemed terribly wrong.

"Mister Loki, I feel something is of…"

"What so you mean Kass-"

Before he could finish, his brother, Thor, appeared before him with several of the Asgardian prison guards. Kassandra gasped.

"Oh no…"

Thor broke the silence between him and his brother.

"Loki, you are to come with us back to Asgard."

"Why?" Kassandra asked, slipping her hand into Loki's.

Thor answered without breaking eye contact with his brother. "He has betrayed me and our father. He has betrayed all of Asgard."

"He did what he felt was right!" At this point, Kassandra was on the verge of tears.

Loki broke eye contact with his brother and looked at Kassandra then back at his brother. "Thor, I can't go back there to that horrible place. I'm in love with Kassandra and I can't be without her anymore." Loki blurted out. And it was true. He was in love with Kassandra and he wanted the world to know.

"I love you too, Loki."

Loki looked into Kassandra's eyes. Thor saw how much they loved each other and asked to talk to his brother. When alone, Thor told Loki that he could only stay on Earth is he were to marry Kassandra. Loki agreed.

When they returned to Kassandra and the Asgardian prison guards, Loki got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring Kassandra has ever seen.

"Kassandra, I'm in love with you. Will you be my wife, now and forever?"

She smiled and nodded, tears running down her now pink cheeks.

"Yes. Absolutely, yes!"

Loki grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. They were so happy. Thor congratulated Loki and the soon-to-be Mrs. Laufeyson and left with the guards close behind him.

"Would you like to return home now?"

"Yes, dear." She smiled and kissed him. Loki laughed a bit.

When they returned home, it was late. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kassandra said before she leaned up and kissed him again. "Would you like to go sit by the fire in the library?"

"Oh, absolutely." He said, grabbing her hand. She grinned and followed close behind.

When they reached the library, Kassandra grabbed two blankets that were sitting on the chair and laid one of them out before wrapped herself and Loki in the other as they sat down. After a few moments, Loki look over at Kassandra.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

Then, he grabbed her waist and brought her in for a kiss. Shocked, it took Kassandra a moment or two to realize what was happening. Then, she started to kiss back much harder than if responding to this new found intimacy, Loki brought Kassandra much closer than before. Now, he was able for feel the heat radiating off of her. Kassandra started taking off Loki's suit jacket, with the help of Loki himself. After that was gone, she started fiddling with his bow tie and the buttons on his shirt. At this point, the blanket that was around them had fallen down.

After Kassandra had finally gotten his shirt off, Loki started to mess with the zipper on the back of the green satin dress that was, sadly, still on her. After he got it unzipped, he let it fall off of her pale body, showing her perfect breast. At this point, Loki could feel his length getting herder. God, she was absolutely beautiful. After breaking the kiss to get a better look at his beautiful fiancee, Kassandra started working on his pants. The way their fingers moved were needy and wanting. They had been apart for entirely too long and the moment finally came when they could be together and no one could interrupt them.

After Kassandra had gotten Loki's pants undone, Loki pulled off her dress the entire way and let it slide down around her. Loki then grabbed her wrist and pinned her down. He started kissing her on the neck with need and love. Kassandra eventually lost the fight and moaned louder than she expected. but she didn't care. This is what she needed. This was all she ever needed.

Slowly, Loki slide his hands down her sides to her hips. There, he hesitated.

"You ready?" He asked, meaningfully.

"Just get on with it." She said with a stifled moan.

Slowly, Loki inserted his length into Kassandra. She let out a moan of both pleasure and pain. This was the best feeling she ever had. Loki started to pick up the pace, barely able to contain all his sexual pleasure. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. After only a few minutes, Kassandra reached her climax. This put Loki over the edge and he let out a moan of sexual pleasure.

They laid there, bodies pressed together, for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Kassandra sat up and looked at Loki then started crying.

"Kassandra, dear. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He said with genuine worry in his voice.

"No. It's just... I've been thinking. This is all so new to me. Before I met you, I wasn't even able to hold down a job, let alone a relationship. Now here I am with you, the love of my life, and I'm engaged. These are tears of sadness, these are tears of joy." She answered back, smiling. Loki smiled back.

"Well, we should be heading up to bed." He said as he got up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and wrapped her in the blanket that had previously fallen to the ground and pulled on his trousers. Then, hand in hand, the made their way up to his room, where they, again, made sweet and passionate love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read my story! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And sorry for getting it out so late.:/**

"Kassandra! Kassandra! Wake up!" Loki shouted at her shaking, sleeping body. Finally, she woke up, crying, and sat up. She snuggled into Loki's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. After blubbering for a few minutes, she finally told Loki about her nightmare.

"There were Frost Giants everywhere, surrounding me from every direction. They were all trying to attack me at once and I didn't know what was going on... I was so scared..." She said, her voice trailing off.

Loki got a look of panic on his face. He knew what was going on.

The Frost Giants.

They knew he was getting married to a mortal woman. They were going to kill Kassandra if he didn't get her to safety.

Loki squeezed Kassandra tight.

"Kassandra, dear. You have to go stay with Thor. Go pack your bags. Now."

"But Lo-"

"NOW!"

Kassandra hurried to her room and started packing her bags. In the meantime, Loki was contacting Thor so he could inform him as to what was going on when he heard a shout coming from down the hall.

"Loki!" Kassandra shouted.

"Thor. I need you now." Loki said to hid brother before running out of his room to Kassandra.

When he arrived, he found Kassandra in a corner crying. Lightning, he thought to himself. He forgot she was afraid of storms. Loki walked over and rubber he back, trying to calm her down. She put her head on his chest, she was still shaking. Suddenly, Thor burst into the room. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw the worry. Thor sat in a chair at the end of the bed. Loki looked at Kassandra. She had fallen back asleep. Thor gently picked her up and Loki grabbed her bags and helped Thor to the car. She wold be staying at Jane Foster's home with her and Thor for the next few days.

"Thor." Thor looked behind him to see his brother. "Take care of her. She means everything to me.:

"I will. I promise." And with that, him and Kassandra were gone and Loki was left by himself once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I should be starting my Johnlock fan fiction soon if you want to read that at all. But for now, here's chapter 5! And again, thank you to everyone who has been reading this! it means a lot!**

Loki called his brother soon after he left the castle. "Thor. Please tell me she is alright."

"She's fine, Loki. Still asleep. Please calm down."

"Alright. I will be leaving in several hours to make sure I get to the Frost Giants before they get to Kassandra. Oh, and Thor?"

"Yes?" Thor asked curiously.

"I may need your help again. Thank you." Loki said before hanging up.

Loki walked downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. He sat out of the balcony and watched the sun rise. It was about noon when Loki was packed up and about ready to leave. He was finishing locking up the rooms when he found a necklace with a 'K' and 'L' on it.

"Kassandra Laufeyson. I forgot to give this to her. It was supposed to be her wedding gift. I must have dropped it a while ago." He said to himself as he placed it in his pocket and continued to lock up the rooms. Loki called to check up on Kassandra one last time before he left. By 1, he was on his way to Jotunheim, the land of the Frost Giants.


End file.
